nitromedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Mysteryous user
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ayernam page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:38, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat? Sorry, yesterday I accidentally posted this on my talk page instead of yours. Should I refrain from posting the NFF admin demotion post until we chat? In regards to the time, would this Saturday at 23:00 UTC be okay? What chatroom should we use? Would the Steamlands Wiki chat be okay? --— NOBODY (talk) 00:37, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :We can move the time to Saturday at 16:00 UTC if that is better. For you, that would be 6 P.M., I think. --— NOBODY (talk) 21:56, January 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Read this I will definitely be able to be in chat this Saturday at 16:00 UTC (the same time as when we last chatted). Would this time be okay with you? --— NOBODY (talk) 14:43, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat room What wiki chat are you in?--— NOBODY (talk) 15:59, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I am going there now. --— NOBODY (talk) 16:20, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: # If after 1 week of the RFB being up there you have answered everyone's comments and everyone who left comments voted, then you can close it and ask me for bureaucrat rights. --— NOBODY (talk) 01:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I will do it. If you see RSK in chat, ask her to leave a Support/Oppose on your RFB if she feels ready to add it and has no more comments regarding your RfB. I will try to ask her this if I go in chat today. --— NOBODY (talk) 18:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat Sorry, I wasn't able to make it. I only had a little bit of time to spend on Nitrome Wiki. Should we chat before I conclude your RFB? --— NOBODY (talk) 02:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: ... I will try to conclude it today. If I do not get it done today, I will definitely get it done tomorrow. --— NOBODY (talk) 17:13, March 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat I am available now. --— NOBODY (talk) 18:59, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I will return. --— NOBODY (talk) 19:09, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I have. For your previous RfB, unfortunately I can't grant you bur. rights because the way they will help the wiki isn't highlighted. However, I will be asking RSK about whether you could post a second bur. request where you would highlight how your rights will allow you to help NFF. I will also ask you and Plasmaster for input on whether you can have another bur. request. --— NOBODY (talk) 14:15, March 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: B I think I may be available to chat tomorrow between 12:00 UTC and 15:00 UTC. Will we be using Nitrome Wiki chat? I will message you that I am going into the chat if you are not already there.--— NOBODY (talk) 00:15, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I;m sorry I couldn't make it today. I will try again tomorrow, same time interval. --— NOBODY (talk) 01:29, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry again, I accidentally messed up the times. When I said 12:00 UTC to 15:00 UTC, what I meant was 22:00 UTC and 00:00 UTC. Today I will try to come to Nitrome Wiki chat between 22:00 UTC and 00:00 UTC, maybe earlier. --— NOBODY (talk) 14:16, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I had other things that day I had to do. However, we can chat today. I will be available from 22:00 UTC until 01:00 UTC. I will use Nitrome Wiki chat. Will you be able to make it today? If not, then we could try again during the week. During the week, I will try to be available during 22:00 UTC and 00:00 UTC.--— NOBODY (talk) 21:28, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Will you be available to chat this Saturday (May 14) from 15:00 to 18:00 UTC? --— NOBODY (talk) 03:35, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm in NW chat right now. --— NOBODY (talk) 15:59, May 14, 2016 (UTC) (reset indent) We can still chat. This week, from Monday to Saturday, I will be available from 15:00 UTC to 18:00 UTC, which I think will be 5-8 PM for you. --— NOBODY (talk) 02:21, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. --— NOBODY (talk) 22:55, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RE:Idea I will definitely be able to chat between 15:00 UTC and 18:00 UTC, which I think will be 5-8 PM for you. Is this okay? I will add the Discord part of my message later. --— NOBODY (talk) 13:31, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the very long wait. I replied to your message on Discord. --— NOBODY (talk) 01:04, June 25, 2016 (UTC)